


AskCornerstone Ficlets

by Lithiumstars



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Ficlets taken from @ask-cornerstone, Gen, M/M, posted here for links and easier access, surprise surprise its rythna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiumstars/pseuds/Lithiumstars
Summary: Short ficlets written for Ask-Cornerstone on tumblr.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

[BB_RE10+LJ119 PLAYING]

Lalna stares out of the window, at the forest shaking in the cold wind, the first of many snowflakes fluttering past, and he sighs. His head is tucked into Rythian's shoulder, still warm from the shower, and he knows how cold his own skin probably is, but Rythian doesn't seem to mind. 

"Are you mad?" Rythian mutters, curling his hand around Lalna's arm, tilting his head to make eye contact.  
Lalna shies away from it.  
"No. Not really."  
"Truly?"  
"I'm not happy with what you did, if that's the answer you wanted. I saw you die, I watched you try to leave with no real way of coming back. I'm not mad, I'm just-"  
"Disappointed?"  
"Tired."  
"Oh."  
It's then that Rythian notices the greying under Lalna's eyes, the way he's slumped into him, one sharp movement from falling off of the bench.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve that."  
"Rythian, it's alright. You were desperate for an answer or whatever, I understand. Could have talked it out with us first, though."  
"Yeah. I think I have some problems with that."  
Lalna laughs quietly.  
"Me too."  
"You need to sleep."  
"So do you, dumbass."

Lalna leans back, stretching his arms above his head, the action accompanied by a gentle pop in his shoulders. Rythian watches him stand up, following shortly after to Lalna's bed, slipping in after him.   
"I worry about you." Lalna says, hushed into the space between them.  
Rythian runs a hand through Lalna's hair, tucking a loose curl behind his horn, and plants a kiss to his forehead.  
"I love you too."

[RECORDING ENDED- AUTOPLAY DISABLED]


	2. Chapter 2

[BB_RE10-ZM03 PLAYING]

“Zoey-”  
“No, don’t ‘Soey’ me, why are you here? You keep dodging the question.”  
Rythian groaned, dragging his hand roughly through his hair.  
“The flux, Zoeya. I’m trying to find a cure, and people suggested I use the cold, so now I’m here, looking for a glacier,” he said, flailing his hands about in accentuation.  
She watched, silently, for a moment, glare softening.  
“I wanted to visit you, too. I’ve been putting it off because I knew you’d be mad at me for lea-”  
“Mad at you? Rythian, what?” Zoeya paused, reaching out to hold his arm. He flinched back, holding his arms against his chest, “I’m not mad at you.”  
“I left!” He threw his arms up, eyes narrowed and confused.  
“Because it hurt you to be here! Rythian, this doesn’t matter! Why are you so caught up over it?”  
“Because I love you, Zoeya,” he mumbled, slipping off the mask, baring his face to her, “It’s hard to admit, to myself, that I needed to leave. I left you here, on your own, and.. Why are you in a little shack? What happened to the castle?”  
“A lich.”

Rythian sighed, closing his eyes. Zoeya, in the moment, reached out a hand, lifting Rythian’s scarf to cover her palm, and rested it gently against his cheek.  
“I won’t touch the flux, okay?”  
Rythian whispered a response, leaning into the touch.  
“There’s a glacier northways, pretty far though.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Are you here alone?” She ran her loose hand through his hair.  
“No, no, I was with Lalna and Nano, at the portal. I wandered off, heh, and well, you know the rest.”  
“Sorry about that. Teep’s just protecting me.”  
“I know.”

Teep, who had been sat near the door, suddenly perked up, bow in hand.  
“What is it?” Zoeya asked, peering around the corner.  
‘The scientist’, he signed, snarling. Rythian jumped up, leaning up against the door, staring through the window panel. He rifted through the wood, slipping through and stepping into the forest, waving over at Lalna and Nano.

They were covered in mud, brambles, and seed hooks. Lalna’s tail was nearly brown, and Rythian assumed, rightly, that he’d fallen into a puddle. He waved back, Nano too busy picking bits from her shorts. 

[PLAYBACK RENAMED: BB_RE10-ZM03-LJ119-NS18]

Zoeya peered out from behind Rythian. If she’d barely recognised Rythian, she was amazed how Teep so easily identified Lalna.   
“Wow, he is… purple,” she said, clutching Rythian’s sleeve.  
Rythian nodded.  
“Holy shit!” Lalna called, having caught Zoeya’s gaze, “You actually found her!”  
“She found me!” Rythian responded, stepping aside to let him see Zoeya fully, “And there’s a glacier up north!”  
He bounded over, tripping slightly on his tail, slipping in the mud.  
“Zoeya! How are you! Oh gods, it’s been forever!” Lalna bubbled, swinging his arms, “Have you met Nano before? Nano! Nano, come meet Zoeya!”  
Zoeya flushed pink, smiling at the energy that radiated from Lalna.  
“I’m good, I’m good. Yeah, last time I saw you, you’d put that nuke under the castle.”  
Lalna froze, swallowing. Rythian choked on his own inhale, coughing.  
“Yeah. Well. Bygones?”  
“Bygones,” she parroted, smirking.

Nano walked over, smoothing down her shirt.   
“Nano, this is Zoeya, my old… apprentice,” Rythian introduced.  
Zoeya thrust out a hand. Nano took it, shaking firmly, and giggled.

[PLAYBACK ENDED - AUTOPLAY DISABLED]


End file.
